fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Green
Green, also known as the Evolver, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. Her three Pokémon are Blasty, a Blastoise, Jiggly (which is actually a Wigglytuff, contrary to its name), and Ditty, a Ditto. Overview Green plays a bit differently from most trainers in that instead of having three balanced Pokémon, she has a single juggernaut and two weaker Pokémon with support moves. While Blasty is very strong, most Green mains actually play mainly with the support Pokémon, Jiggly and Ditty, and prefer to safe Blasty for when the foe is vulnerable. As explained above, Blasty is a very strong Pokémon Pokémon with many attacks that deal high damage, coupled with very high bulk. This makes him a real juggernaut from both a distance and up close. However, Blasty is not without flaw; he is a huge and heavy Pokémon with slow attacks, making him fodder for combos should foes get close to him. Therefore, one has to be careful as to when they let out this beast. Compared to Green's other Pokémon, he also lacks many supporting options, with most of his moves being straightforward. His Light Attacks are his fastest attacks and are mainly used to get foes away from him, as is the norm with most heavyweights, which carries over in his Heavy Attacks, which are slow but deal huge damage. His Special Attacks contain a variety of projectiles. In stark contrast, Jiggly is a Pokémon with weak attacks, but high mobility. While it has high health, it takes a lot of damage compared to most fighters. It is very light and takes a lot of knockback, making it hard to combo. Its moveset includes a lot of tricky support moves to weaken foes, along with a variety of other unpredictable moves, being capable of both comboing foes using its Light Attacks and launching them away using its Heavy Attacks, making it overall rather annoying to deal with. Its hitbox is also relatively small for a fighter, although it is far from being the smallest fighter in the game. Ditty is a very unusual and more situational fighter that has an underwhelming at best Light and Heavy moveset with few useful moves. However, it is capable of copying the foe's Special Attacks. This makes Ditty, and Green in general, highly complex to use to their full extent, as you have to have high knowledge of the game's fighters and matchups to really use Ditty's transforming abilities effectively. Moveset Trainer Skill Green's Trainer Skill is called Record Bubble, and consists of her using a microphone-like device to randomly scatter 5-7 Pikachu-sized bubbles around the battlefield. In the manga, Green uses them to give her Blastoise commands in a situation where Green couldn't directly command Blasty, as they contain her voice's soundwaves. Their effects are a bit different here; they increase the defense of her Pokémon on contact, while they slow down the foe's Pokémon. They automatically burst after five seconds, and the skill takes 7 seconds to recharge (2 seconds after they burst), meaning Green can (and should) spam this Trainer Skill. Blasty (Blastoise) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Jiggly (Wigglytuff) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Ditty (Ditto) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Trivia *Jiggly and Blue's Porygon2 share the same Aerial Special, Tri Attack. Jiggly's variant deals less damage, however. Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Pokémon (series)